Everlong
by essenceofthemist
Summary: Song Fic based on the song Everlong by the Foo Fighters. It's Lily and James. Read and enjoy.


-1**Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song **_**Everlong**_** belongs to the Foo Fighters.**

**Everlong**

**Foo Fighters**

**Hello   
I've waited here for you  
Everlong **

A young woman with dark red hair and startling emerald green eyes walked into the Heads' dorm.

"James?"

A young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes sitting on a couch turned to look at the red head.

"Yes, Lily?"

She went and sat down next to him on the couch. She took his hand in hers and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have something to tell you."

He looked at her, worry evident in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Lily smiled, "Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something."

James quirked an eyebrow. Lily took a deep breath.

"I love you." 

**Tonight   
I throw myself into  
And out of the red, out of her head she sang **

James smiled and pulled Lily close to him.

"I've always loved you Lily."

"I know. And I think, deep down, I've always loved you too. It's like my heart has been waiting for my brain to catch up."

"Well I'm glad it finally did."

Lily laid her head on James' chest.

"Me too."

**Come down  
And waste away with me  
Down with me **

"Lily!"

She turned around and grinned.

"James!"

He caught up with her and grabbed her hand, "Come with me."

"I have rounds in five minutes. I can't."

"Please, just come with me."

Lily sighed and let him pull her along the corridor. He took her all the way to the Astronomy tower.

"James, we shouldn't be here."

"Just look out the window."

Curious, she looked. Outside was a breathtaking view of a sunset over the grounds.

Lily gasped, "It's beautiful."

**Slow how  
You wanted it to be  
I'm over my head, out of her head she sang **

"Do you think we'll make it James?" Lily asked him one day.

James sat quiet for a second.

"I think we will."

Lily sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to take our relationship slower? Am I moving too fast for you?"

James looked at her worried.

"No. I just wondered."

**And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again **

"Lily, you make me the happiest person in the world."

Lily looked up from her homework to see James. He had just walked into the Heads' dorm and was smiling at her adoringly.

"I've never been happier than when I'm with you," Lily said, smiling up at him.

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang **

Lily clutched a letter in her hand. Her eyes were red from crying. This was how James found her.

"What's wrong baby?"

Lily sniffed. "Petunia."

James just held her close and rocked back and forth, trying to soothe her.

"You wouldn't ever hurt me, right James?" Lily looked up and met his eyes.

"I can't promise that. What I can promise is to always tell the truth, because lies can hurt the most."

"Thank you."

**Breathe out  
So I could breathe you in  
Hold you in **

"Are you sure you're for real Evans?"

Lily looked over at James and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm as real as it'll ever get Potter."

**And now  
I know you've always been  
Out of your head, out of my head I sang **

"Dance with me James?"

Lily was swaying to some unheard music. James stood up and watched her for a minute. She twirled around the common room.

"Come on James."

"There's no music you crazy girl."

"Just listen. It's there."

He listened for a second and then he heard it. Lily had started humming.

"You're crazy Lily Evans."

"You're in love with a crazy girl then James Potter."

**And I wonder  
When I sing along with you  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again **

"Do you ever think of where we'll be in five years?" Lily asked James one night.

"I don't know where I'll be, but I know that wherever it is, it will be fine because I will be with you."

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang **

"There were some girls talking about you today James."

"And what did they say?"

"That you won't be with me much longer."

"Oh really."

"James, you really love me right?"

James turned around to see her worried face.

"Lily, you've always been the only one, don't ever doubt it."

"Sometimes its nice to have reassurance though." 

**And I wonder  
If everything could ever feel this real forever  
If anything could ever be this good again **

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" James asked as he got down on one knee.

"Oh James, yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

He stood up and kissed her. They were both crying.

**The only thing I'll ever ask of you  
You've got to promise not to stop when I say when  
She sang **

"Now you're stuck with me for life," James joked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Author's Note- This is a SONG FIC! There are time elapses in between verses. This didn't happen all in one day, or one week. It spans from when Lily first said I love you until James proposed. You can all assume it took months.**

**Now, please read and enjoy.**

**Thanks.**

**Kirstie**


End file.
